Network systems often enable users to upload media content such as videos, images, broadcasts, etc. Users can share such media content with other users such as friends and family, which increases engagement through user expression. Other users who receive the shared media content can typically comment on shared media content. Such sharing of media content and commenting on media content also provides enjoyable, shared experiences among users of a network system.